


The Lost City of Opar

by Raptorcloak



Category: Primal Rage (Video Game), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Africa, Allosaurus, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deities, Disney, Disney Movies, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, England - Freeform, Exploration, F/M, Gods, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Opar, Penis In Vagina Sex, REPTILES, Scalies, Temples, Threesome - F/F/M, Travel, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: Jane and her father arrive in Africa to observe gorilla troops but instead catch the eye of Opar Queen La and her legions of amazons along with her Leopardmen and Reptilian warriors. As they take a shine to her, La subjects the Porters to a trial of surviving the Hollow Earth known as Pellucidar and its many Prehistoric inhabitants.Contains references to Warhammer Fantasy
Kudos: 2





	The Lost City of Opar

Hello, FF and Fur Affinity!

This fic celebrates the life of the late, great actress Diahann Caroll since her passing away as the scalie fun continues with her character Queen La of _**Disney's The Legend of Tarzan**_ in this crossover with the beasts of the cult classic game _**Primal Rage**_ and a few surprises with the creatures themselves and joining the fun is Jane Porter with the _**Tarzan**_ literature of Pellucidar being front and center.

Hop to reading and if you're a fan of Caroll or La, paying your respect in the review section would be appreciated.

 **Notes:** Many of the non- _ **Primal Rage**_ beasts like **Skaal** and _**Nagmerrie**_ names in Afrikaans that, for example, translates to Scale and Nightmare in English, respectively are mixed with Swahili.

While still old, the Professor is slightly younger than canon to explain why he and Jane are by themselves in the jungle.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"Ah, here at last." Professor Porter marveled as he and Jane stepped out of the rowboat and looked around the sandy beach.

"And not a moment too soon, Daddy." Jane said as they moved into the jungle and began setting up camp with the Professor. As they did this, they remained obvious to a pair of cyan eyes that appeared above the camp and looked at both of them for a time until they vanished.

_Next Day_

"All right then. The gorillas' nest should be upstream somewhere if they haven't moved by now." The Professor said as he surveyed a map once marking his assessment of where they were as they traveled through the jungle and Jane looked about.

"Daddy, over there! Look!" Jane said with The Professor looking a distance to see multiple clutches of branches and leaves scattered about on the ground.

"By Jove, our first sighting at last!" The Professor marveled with the two moving in to observe the nests and as they did, Jane spotted a blur at the corner of her eye. She looked to where she was sure it had been before rejoining her father and jolting down notes with a sound going off in the distance.

"What on earth was that; could it be a Gorilla?"

"A fast one at that, but…" Jane said before hearing what sounded like the roar of a leopard and both looked up to see one stalking about a tree branch as he looked right at them. It was then yet another being dropped behind them with a bellow and the Porters looked to see what seemed to be massive gorilla behind them holding the Professor's gun.

"Stand absolutely still." The Professor spoke in a hushed tone to Jane with the beast standing up to revealed as a statuesque young woman with dark skin and cropped white hair wearing the pelt of a massive ape.

"My, my. What a surprise!" The young woman said with her yellow eyes gleaming and Jane couldn't help but feel a chill as she realized her pupils were slit akin to a snake.

"My word; what are you?" Jane said as the leopard also dropped from above and stood on his hind legs to their amazements.

"What about your word? Never seen a leopardman before?" The young woman said and the Professor and Jane's heads were spinning with endless questions.

"Leopardman? This…this is too good to be true!?" The Professor said.

"Yes, it is! Might we take your name?" Jane spoke and the young woman raised an eye.

"Why do you want my name?" She asked.

"No, no, love. What she means is…" The Professor said before she laughed and patted the leopardman.

"I jest! I am Diahann, Amazonian of Opar, and this is Ngao though I take it you two aren't of this jungle." The young woman said.

"Who are you two?" Ngao spoke with the Porters giving him looks of mixed fascination and wonder.

"My goodness, you can speak! How is this possible? How is…" Jane started to say before Diahann touched her lips.

"Why don't you two take a hike with us for a moment and we'll tell all." Ngao said.

"Oh, where are our manners? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and this is my daughter Jane." The old man responded with his daughter giving a polite courtesy that Diahann nodded at.

"Yes, it is too exotic a day to meander in one place, wouldn't you agree…" Diahann said.

"We'd love to, but we're actually looking for the gorillas in these parts; which reminds me…" Jane said as her eyes focused on the pelt and Diahann stroked the head.

"Oh, this was from Tublat. My brother and I got him earlier."

"Tublat?"

Trust me; if there's one gorilla in these parts you're better off not seeing up close, it was him." Diahann proudly said while flaunting her pelt and the Professor looked on.

"You and your brother?"

"Long story short, if you're looking for the gorillas, you just missed them but how about treading about with us for a bit?" Ngao said with him then studying their faces and knowing their interests were now leading elsewhere.

"Our camp isn't far; might we interest you in some refreshments at our camp?" The Professor said.

"That's very kind of you, but you're in our neck of the jungle so we'd much obliged if you joined us since our home is just down that way." Diahann insisted with Jane and The Professor exchanging glances at the other.

"You drive a hard bargain, Diahann, so lead the way." Jane said after a moment with the amazon then tossing the gun sky high.

"Oh. There's no need to…"

" _You won't need that for where we're going."_ Ngao said with him encouraging them to walk.

"Delightful!" Diahann said with Ngao leading the way and the Porters following them through the jungle until they came across the Mara River with an identical Amazonian to her carrying a jug of water with a wooden raft alongside her.

"How positively delightful for us to have company!" She cheerily said.

"Jane, Professor, feast your eyes on my dear sister Carol." Diahann said with said Amazonian smiling at them.

"Ah! Welcome, you two!"

"Pleasure's ours, Carol. Can we offer a hand with that?" The Professor asked upon noticing another jug next to her.

"You're very thoughtful, but I've got it covered." Carol said just as a large beast emerged from the river in the form of a reptilian creature resembling a bipedal Nile crocodile with a perpendicular stance wearing a gold Usekh collar and featuring cyan eyes with pure yellow sclera. The beast picked up the jug as he noticed the Porters, particularly eyeing Jane, and deeply hissed upon lifting the jug.

" _Newcomers? What an occasion!"_ spoke the reptile with the Porters again being dumbfounded.

"Do all the animals here talk?" Jane asked once the crocodile got closer to her.

"That'll be answered not long from now, but meet our brother." Diahann said with the reptile sniffing Jane to where the statement was absent from her mind and the Professor not pressing about it from the thought it was a term of endearment.

"Oh, heh…hello, there." Jane smiled as the beast cocked his head curiously.

" _I am Nyl, and you two are…"_

"Why, Jane and this is…" She attempted to say with the crocodile hissing after a while though in a tone that rang as curious more than threatening.

"Introductions like that can wait; hop on the raft and we'll take you to our home."

"What about…" The Professor began to ask before Nyl lifted him and Jane on his biceps and carried them to the raft before getting into the water. Once the amazons and Ngao were onboard, he gave it a push with the current being steady enough to carry it through the jungle as he swam close by and eyed Jane as she stared back while drawing in her sketchbook.

As they were steered by Ngao and Diahann, the Porters observed a few gorillas drinking nearby with Nyl looking tentatively at them before staring back at Jane and kept alongside them with the raft being steered to a valley. It was then the raft came into a great city populated by both women identical to the amazons and reptilian humanoids alongside leopardmen.

"Jane, Professor, welcome to our great civilization of Opar." Carol said with the pair looking on.

"Why, it must be 2000 years at least!" The Professor said.

"Extraordinary! I say, do you have a leader?" Jane uttered the only word coming to mind.

"And by chance, what are your ways of life out here and…" The Professor asked with either of them talking a mile a minute and the two amazons laughed while steering to a shallow bank.

"Keep those questions nice and handy because you'll get every single last one of them answered." Diahann said as they finally docked and stepped off the boat with Nyl arising from the water as he looked to Jane's sketchbook.

"What do you think?" Jane smiled and Nyl observed said picture to see it was a well-drawn image of his likeness.

" _Impressive; an eye for fine art is a welcome trait to have."_ Nyl said with Jane beaming as they followed Ngao and the Amazonian sisters throughout the city with the inhabitants looking at them along the way. It was then they came to the main palace where a green mist appeared before them to reveal a woman identical both Diahann and Carol with longer hair and a golden head piece shaped in the form of a theropod.

Her ensemble included a jet black and maroon bikini top with a sole red ruby within a golden frame attaching a long cape; adding her outfit was matching sarong with what appear to be canine teeth - possibly a leopard's - decorating the edges and featuring an adornment of golden curved earrings with bracelets, anklets, and arm braces as well a golden necklace like Nyl.

"My word!" The Professor said with all the amazons and anthromorphic beings bowing to the newly arrived woman.

"Ah, my precious children have returned with company!" The woman said while eyeing Jane up and down with her doing the same.

" _My word, indeed! She's practically nude!"_ Jane thought while bearing keeping back a forming frown at La's attire.

" _Jane and Archimedes Porter, we are honored to introduce our mother and Queen."_ Nyl said with either bowing once reading the room.

"Queen? Oh, do pardon us, Queen…I'm sorry. We didn't catch your name." Jane said.

"I am La; Queen La and I welcome the two of you to my city of Opar. Tell me, where do you hail from?"

"We're from England, your Highness, and I must say it's absolutely delight to in such a wondrous place." The Professor said and La smiled as she tapped her staff on the ground a single time and the beasts arose.

"England? Perhaps you'll enlighten us along the way." La said.

"Why, certainly!" The Professor said with the Amazonians in particular observing Jane's dress and they began walking throughout the great city.

"Alas, I am not from Opar but a different land entirely. You see, I hail from a civilization by the name of Atlantis but that's a story for another time, I suppose." La said while holding up the ruby as it now was glowing a neon blue color from within and the light died down momentarily.

"Fascinating thought might one inquire on your inhabitants?"

"My children take care of this civilization as our culture demands and we've done so for longer than you can imagine." Queen La said while stopping at a pond where they came across another reptilian humanoid resembling an Allosaurus with small red crest-like horns in front of his eyes and his body having a mix of black and indigo color schemes.

"Jane, Archimedes, meet Opar's oldest son Skaal and this is one of our nurseries." La said with an affectionate tickle to his underjaw that he returned in kind with nuzzling. It was then Jane noticed hatchlings, both regular and reptile-borne, splashing about within the pond with one in particular staring at Jane while wagging his tail.

"Astounding! I say, Skaal; are you, by chance, of the Theropoda Allosaurus family?"

" _You ask for Theropods in a city thriving with beings of all kind?"_ Skaal answered in matter of fact tone.

"Oh, my!" The Professor laughed as he soon found himself surrounded by the young beings sniffing and tugging at his hair while the ones with Jane circled her constantly.

"My, my; they've taken quite the shine to you, haven't they?" La smiled as they chirped to each other with Jane crouching down to caress their snouts and noticed one of the girls holding onto her dress.

"What's all the hullabaloo about; are they alright?" Jane asked and Dianne laughed while sitting down.

" _They're curious about your odd-looking legs."_ Ngao said and before Jane could answer with a retort, she looked back down to see the young pawing and tugging at her dress.

" _They've never seen a dress before?"_ Jane found herself thinking before noticing another one of the hatchlings crawling from beneath her dress and croaking at her. Blushing, she gently shooed the small reptile away and it croaked to Skaal with him advancing on her with Nyl and Ngao as La and her daughters smiled ear to ear.

"Now, now, children will be children." Jane nervously said before all three of them ripped away her dress with enough force to leave her in her birthday suit.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Jane demanded while stepping away from the creatures and covered her body to finally notice her father was nowhere to be seen. Feeling a small slap against her calf, she fell forward with her hands grasping the branch a few feet above her and she then heard snarling as Skaal approached with two of his members visible as he gripped her cheeks.

With his face virtually buried in them, he licked into her pussy lips with his tongue furiously with Jane blushing at this with La sitting nearby with her daughter observing the scene. She cried out as he slobbered and tasted her with a hot scent hitting her nose that made her mouth water.

"Well, I suppose if they're giving you that much attention you must have some appeal...my boys are raised to have a taste for the finer thing." The Queen spoke with Jane moaning from Skaal's tongue slurping and licking on her genitalia with reckless abandon and her juices already presenting themselves thanks to her spinning mindset on the situation at hand. As she continued to salivate, she felt her nipples hardening along with her clit with this leading to her squeezing the branch as Skaal's hands massaged at her ass and growled as he throbbed.

"This is not civilized!" She protested as La lounged nearby.

"Darling, civilization is what you make of it."

"Bold words fr…from someone dressed so… scandalous!" Jane shot back while her cheeks were rosy to their near-peaks.

"They're quite prudish, where you're from." La retorted with Skaal still tonguing Jane's pussy with the rush she felt being unlike anything before where other inhabitants had amassed with the males all jerking off to the sight and her eyes watered as her fluids streaming about on his taste buds.

"Well, well, Jane; I'm guessing that's your first time being tasted, isn't It?" One of the newly arrived amazons asked and she looked back them with an orgasmic haze with her loins now scorching.

"How dare you pinch a woman of her virtue, you monstrous brutes! Where's my Daddy?!" Jane snapped at Skaal, who only licked her lips in return.

"Don't you dare snog me, you!" She shouted again before Skaal's tongue came at her once more with La gripping his members and stroking them with more the males closing in.

"Your father is safe though I'd be more concerned with your new husbands; especially with that turn-on accent you have." La spoke with another of the amazons, this one being an anthromorphic leopard woman with a petite build, Anga, chuckling.

"Pellucidar?" She asked Nyl as he looked at Jane's leaking womanhood and back again.

"Pellucidar!" The inhabitants answered with jubilation as La smiled just as Skaal's seeds rained from his member and Jane backed into another lizard named Nagmerrie.

"Very well, Jane, since you've captured the lust of my boys; I'll give you a chance to see if you and your father are up to the task of remaining here." La said while licking Skaal's beasthoods clean of the dripping spunk with Jane staying her best to appear defiant.

"What makes you think we'd stay here?" Jane said with Anga and her fellow amazons laughing.

"What makes you think we'd allow you to leave after our brothers and sons have taken such a shine to you?" She said with Jane still frowning.

"That feisty charm of yours may yet help both you and your father survive a trial into our land of Pellucidar below our city" said bipedal Nile Monitor amazon Maji with a playful hiss.

"If the two of you survive there, you'll be allowed to stay here permanently but in the event only you survive, you'll breed for us for the rest of your days" La said.

"What difference does that make, you?!" Jane demanded

"The difference being, you survive, least you actually get to choose a mate. You should be flattered my boys find you sexually appealing, really." La aroused

"I'm touched." Jane deadpanned with Skaal licking his chops.

" _Either way, that body of yours ought to prep itself for birthing many of us."_ Nyl spoke while holding onto her shoulders and Jane tossing him a look with the others.

_Meanwhile_

"Now, little ones, I really must be…" The Professor laughed to his limits with the hatchlings still nipping and tugging at him until a small whistle sounded with Maji and Dianne picking up the small ones with Jane and La appearing.

"Good heavens; why has she gone starkers, you rapacious cads!" The Professor said before getting to his feet and the flushed Jane looking away with La raising her hands.

"She won't need them for where you'll both be going, old man." La said with Nyl lifting him to his feet.

"Now, see here…!" He started to say before Nyl spun him about and lifted him over his shoulder before stalking deeper into the city.

"Very well! You win this round." The Professor said after struggling for a time until they ventured beneath a temple and stood near a flow of water.

"The trial is by no stretch of difficult as there is but one temple you'll find at the base of the tallest volcano and it is there you will found your way back to the surface." La said with Jane and the Professor, now dressed in jungle garb made from vines and tree sap, standing back.

"And just how will a temple take us back from this underground?" The Professor said.

"You'll find out if you make it there and my advice to the both of you: adapt to your surroundings." La went on with her gesturing to Nyl standing on a raft and the beast hissing for them to come aboard. Jane and her father stepped aboard the raft with Nyl steering it with his tail in the water downstream until he eventually faced the pair.

" _Your stop at Sauron's Drink approaches so I bid you both what I hope is a brief goodbye."_ Nyl said before diving into the water and vanishing from sight moments before the current grew faster.

"Oh, Janey; I'm so sorry for my blasted curiosity getting in into his mess." The Professor said with her hand settling on his shoulder.

"I don't know what these brutes are planning but we'll have to make our escape…" Jane began to respond before the raft suddenly plunging into a waterhole and looked to see the massive head of a Brachiosaur pass by as. Seeing beast after beast pass by in the water, the Porters looked on as its head nostrils flared for a moment or two while remaining as it was and the current taking them to the sandbar where a few Hadrosaurs drank.

Sniffing the two, it was then they reared on their hind legs and let out honk-like bellows before fleeing from the water.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" The Professor wondered aloud.

"I haven't a ghost's idea but whatever mess we're in, I'm more than sure that's just the beginning." Jane said as they stepped off the raft and pressed through the land. It was then they encountered more dinosaurs that the Professor fished out his camera and Jane looked to him.

"Daddy?"

"May as well bring back some proof while we look for that temple or a way out, wouldn't you agree."

"At a time like this?"

"Of course, we'll certainly need proof; especially given our situation now." He answered while unpacking his camera and cleaning the lens once breathing on them. As they walked, Jane felt her nether region hot as though Skaal was licking her at the moment and she remained red-faced about the whole ordeal.

" _Such a pity those intelligent beings are so scandalous."_

"Oh, Janey!" The Professor said with enough exuberance to snap her out of her thought process and gesture to a great volcano in the distance with Jane looking around to see no other one coming.

"That answers one question and by the looks of it, it's not far by much." Jane said as they marched through the land and reached some ruins where they then laid eyes on a massive relic featuring a massive Tyrannosaurus with yellow skin roaring at what looked to be another Tyrannosaur-like beast with hellish crimson flesh featuring a cream-colored underbelly responding in kind as it stood atop the volcano as lava flew about.

"Well, at least we know what the temple looks like, but what do you suppose this is about?" Jane asked and The Professor looked at the size of the two beasts.

"Whatever it means, let's hope that these creatures aren't near it once we find it." The Professor said as they strolled through the ruins and came across a sculpture near steps leading out to a mass of trees. Observing the sculpture, they made it out to be an orange velociraptor with black stripes and white quills in a Mohawk formation towering above multiple women worshipping it.

Casting a few glances at it, they proceeded into the trees with only leaves rustling as they walked and slowly heard the sounds of dinosaurs beginning to grow lower along the way. It was then Jane's eyes looked up to the trees to see a Velociraptor standing on the branch and hissing as it stared back.

"Daddy…" She lowly whispered as more Velociraptor appeared on the branches with some tapping their sickle claws on the woods and snarled with the Professor cautiously looking around.

"Don't make any sudden movements; I get the feeling they're like attack dogs." He cautioned with all of them continuing to hiss while skulking about and human covered in grey clothing appeared before the Porters near the end of the path.

"Wanderers in the land of the Strip, I am Keena; do you walk alone?" The forefront person, a woman, asked with both eyeing her with skeptical looks on their faces.

"Why, no. Actually, we're on our way to that…" Jane said before feeling an immense shadow suddenly cast over them and looked to see an orange blur vanish. Looking back, they looked to find Keena and her people gone as well alongside the velociraptors in the trees and the two looked at the other before pressing on yet again while failing to notice the gargantuan Velociraptor, Talon, watching them from afar.

Now out in the open once more, Jane noticed more dinosaurs running from both her and the Professor with them coming upon another raft. Stepping onto it, they steered it with Jane looking to her father and back at the water.

"Is there something on your mind, Jane?"

"It's nothing, Daddy. I only…" She began to say before the area became dense with fog and murky as the current became faster with both father and daughter bracing as it became rougher. As this rough trip sent them into steeper rapids, the raft lifted out of the water with the sight of what looked to be a gargantuan ape with white fur and blue muscles running nearby.

He dove into the currents before rearing his head out to reveal he had taken the form of a Nanuqsaurus of the same color prior and gripped the raft with his teeth.

"Wha…" The Professor said before the other side was bitten into by a turquoise serpentine being with thin arms and saurian legs as they traveled down the current. Using their mighty tails to undulate through the water, the serpent-like beast glanced at Jane and still bit down on the raft until they sailed along with the fog growling thicker.

Jane and The Professor clutched what they could of the raft as their oars were swept away before a sudden plunge occurred with the massive beasts suddenly hurling it forth. Screaming as the raft fell down into another body of water that started from a massive waterfall; both father and daughter were sent through the air before landing on the ground and slowly got their bearings while struggling.

As Jane helped her father up, she couldn't help but notice how warm the ground was and looked to see the volcano a good distance away.

"Daddy, can you stand?"

"I'll survive, Jane. Are you alright?"

"I'll live…" She trailed off with her attention set on a nearby nest full of eggs and the Professor immediately brought out his camera.

"Extraordinary! The humidity down here must be ideal for a dinosaur's clutch but I suppose the only question is what kind of dinosaur laid them?" The Professor said as he readied the camera just as the ground began to thump with Jane looking to the distance and her eyes bugged out of her head as she did with her father nervously turning around to see an oncoming Tarbosaurus identical to the red Tyrannosauridae on the relic. As she approached the nest, the Professor's finger accidently pressed his camera's button just as the mother-to-be got closer and the flash went off dead in her face.

By now, the beast's pupils had dilated to her limits as she unleashed an earthshaking roar and lunged at the Professor with him narrowly falling back from her sight. Jane grabbed her father's arm before helping him to his feet and started to run only for the Tarbosaurus to jump in their path again.

She snarled as she loomed over the Porters with the hot saliva landing on them before sniffing Jane and giving her a few curious stares until nudging the both of them towards to the temple.

" _Go."_ The Tarbosaurus answered.

"Listen, we're didn't mean to disturb your nest and…"

" _And as gratitude for doing so, you have my word I won't eat either of you or let any harm come your way."_ She said and before Jane or the Professor could say anything else, the earth rumbled as her attention was drawn to the volcano. Jane and the Professor looked to the other with the Tarbosaurus standing over her nest and snorting with them making their way to the volcano.

"All oddity asides, I doubt whatever could be up there is anything sound." Jane said with The Professor calmly taking her hand.

"I believe you, Janey; truly, I do." The Professor said as they reached the base of the volcano to find a stairway before giving the other supportive looks just as the ground shook again and their gazes faces skyward as they began climbing the stairway. As they reached the halfway point, it was then that what appeared to be Tarbosaurus-borne amazons dressed in robes identical to Keena's yet blood red in color surrounded them and both Porters nervously looked around.

"Your destination lies at the top, but we'll be borrowing him for now." The lead amazon said.

"Whatever for when this time is our way out of here?" The Professor said.

"It's nothing to wrack your brain to death over; you'll see him after you reach the top." She spoke.

"Wait just a moment; I'll not abandon my Daddy to this prehistoric earth!" Jane defiantly said with the amazons chuckling.

"Oh, well. We tried." One Amazon said before picking up the Professor just as she sprung into the air with her sisters-in-arms following suit.

"Come back here at once, you rapscallions!" Jane called out with the amazons vanishing out of sight and the Professor letting a loud cry before she began climbing; this time as if her life depended on it. As she made her way to the top, the air became heavy with a scent that made her pussy blaze to the point of her nearly losing her grip and almost falling until she steadied herself.

Jane's womanhood ached while the scent wafted through the air as though it was a mighty fume and she used her remaining willpower to scale the remaining step. It was then she looked up to see the same hellish Tyrannosauridae from the relic surrounded by the amazons with the leader and the Professor nowhere in sight and the beast staggered her way with his beasthoods on full display.

" _You've arrived unscathed; just as promised."_ The hulking beast said with Jane's face going pale at his features with him being twice the size of any dinosaur skeleton she had ever witnessed or the devilish black horns jutting from his head. Jane's eyes went to his monstrous cocks bobbing about as he approached and her throbbing became worse as her legs wobbled from the smell radiating from either appendage.

"Bow before the wrath of our God Diablo as you become his latest broodmare, Jane Porter." Spoke one of the amazons and she threw them a bewildered look with said beast sniffing her.

"What! No, no…" Jane spoke as Diablo licked her nether region a single time and having her squeal before he observed the juices making her flaps glisten. The dinosaur brought her closer before nudging her onto her side and held her leg steady while holding onto both his members.

Jane moaned as the twin slabs of flesh entered her lower lips and claimed her virginity while stretching her inner caverns as her depths were penetrated. Diablo growled as his members accelerated through her pussy lips with her juices and virginal blood leaking out with each movement and the dinosaur licked her perky chest.

"You beast!..." Jane shouted with Diablo licking her face and rearing on his hind legs to grip her forearms as the savage series of rutting continued with smack after smack of flesh being heard throughout. As she withstood his cocks thrashing into her core, anything related to concern for her father's whereabouts or the fact that such a monstrous beast was having his way with yet again was absent from her mind while her cheeks were struck with against with her feet off the ground.

Diablo kept his hold on her arms as he flew through her caverns that gradually sucked in both of his genital girth with her breasts shaking over the ground and it was then his great tongue licking her tits. The brunette's moans filled the air as the Tyrannosauridae hissed in a reverberating tone and kept his grip on her forearms as she bounced on his growths.

"Oh, my Lord!" Jane cried as she was relentlessly rutted with the amazons relaxed and enjoyed the spectacle before them with dribbles running down her soft lips. It was then that her forearms were released with his grip now holding her legs apart from gripping the underside of her thighs and her blue eyes were lit with lust at her G-spot already being brutalized with her moans now high-pitched screams sounding akin to some animal from some other world as they echoed from the temple throughout the nearby area.

" _Scream, my broodmare for this'll be anything but the last time you experience the joys of breeding."_ Diablo said as she felt the beast's members rattling increasing in size in sync with their intense throbbing with the ground again starting to rumble and smoke rising from the volcano. As his warm saliva trickled down her shaking breasts, her eyes shut with her licking his tongue with the fore front entering her mouth and effortlessly dominating hers.

The saurian god slammed his tail on the ground while Jane's juices ran down his twin dicks with his partner's corridor narrowing on them and she continued to work herself on him. As his fiery tongue was now within her throat, she subconsciously reached down to squeeze his bouncing balls together with his genital set throbbing from her touch and she kept her hands on them with Diablo's tongue withdrawing from her mouth.

Crying out once again, the young woman could swear she felt his orgasm hit her until realizing his pre-cum was becoming warmer with the sounds of his pelvis smacking on her ass being drowned out by the rumbling noise and she felt him nip at her springing breast. He reared on his hind legs with her eyes watering and her screams never once came close to weakening with her lungs at full capacity.

By now, a puddle of their juices had already formed beneath them with Diablo's testicles being squeezed together finally taking its toll on him with roaring into the heavens as countless bursts of semen flew from Jane's womanhood and the brunette's entrance sprayed her juices free. Her womb overflowed with his jizz so much that what little of Jane's sanity remained wondered how none of it came up through her mouth with Diablo freeing her legs the moment their releases died down and a puff of green mist appeared behind him.

"Really, darling, you couldn't let her stew in her fear just a little while longer? Oh, who am I kidding, it's that crudeness that made me marry you...well, that and the sheer rutting you did to me for a whole week." Queen La's voice said with the amazons already bowing to her as she sauntered to Diablo and the beast looked down as she kissed his snout before doing the same to Jane while Skaal and Nyl flanked her from a distance.

" _You learned breeding is what the Great Plan demands and the time for her to accept that role as you did is now; as for the old fool, do with him as you will."_ Diablo said while nuzzling La's head.

"I believe keeping his eyes on the coming children will be suitable for earning his keep. After all, it's not as if there's much on him that would fill even a newborn's stomach and speaking of filling…" La said while caressing his balls and Diablo laid Jane with pooling semen gushing free of her vaginal lips. With a precise swing of his tail, La's outfit came falling to the ground as she lie atop Jane and licked into her chops with her mate grasping both of them.

Diablo planted either woman on his flesh poles before holding onto their backsides while both smiled upon him as he licked the sets of breasts before him and La lactated the moment her mate's tongue moved across her bosom. Skaal and Nyl stood by with the amazons stroking either of their members as they watched Diablo slam his dual cocks into either of the furnaces already throbbing for his seeds to again be unleashed.

"Swell work marking her."The head amazon said to Skaal, who flexed his tongue.

" _Couldn't have anyone else assuming she was up for grabs before we sent her here, after all."_ Responded the Allosauridae.

The massive brute watched his mates withstand his thrusts with La lightly gripping his tongue to plant kisses on it until she opened her mouth and allowed it inside. As his tongue moved into her throat, she feverishly groaned at this while Jane fit his member throb to the point it had moments earlier and her tongue hung free.

Jane and La grasped their fingers together as their bodies bounced on Diablo's cocks and the beast growled at his balls tensing once again. The white-haired Queen observed Jane's ecstatic face before smiling and moaning at her own juices leaking to contribute onto the ground.

As Diablo's growth mercilessly attacked both their G-spots and caused their shrieks of pleasure to unify, the puddle of juices had already began trickling down the temple with Jane's eyes now in the back of her head. He took hold of La's lower back with her foot settling on the ground and raising her other leg high into the air.

She grasped her arched leg while keeping her balance despite her husband's mighty impacts and her eyes amorously shined with his tongue targeting her clit. As the fiery saliva shrouded her lower lips, her juices sprayed from them with her milk doing likewise and she felt multiple rounds of his semen pelt her walls while virtually drowning her genitalia. Jane, on the other hand, writhed about as Diablo's essence showered out her vaginal entrance and he looked to the two beasts.

" _You know what must be done in honor of the Great Plan."_

" _As you wish, Baba."_ Skaal and Nyl answered in unison as they removed Jane and La from Diablo's meat poles and the Allosaurus licked the brunette's nape. Once she turned her head to face him, his upper member entered her chops with her hands settling on her knees while her breasts swinging to and fro and the brunette moaned at the salty yet addictive spunk overtaking her taste buds while Diablo's seeds gushed out.

She gripped the lower appendage as she pumped while keeping her thumb planted at the base and sucked on the higher one until she was abruptly pulled from it just in time for both to bombard her face with reptilian spunk. Jane gathered most of it with her hand while tasting it as Skaal turned her away as he planted his beasthood inside her gushing folds and looked to see La in the same position as Nyl.

The crocodilian hissed as he carried her by the legs and held her at an angle where she took Skaal's free member in her mouth with Jane doing the same. As the reptilian beasts pounded into their respective partner, semen was already foaming from either of their mouths with La's hands grasping Skaal's genitals and applying pressure to them.

Jane's tongue licked into Nyl's hardness between sucking on it with La's swinging breasts continuing to drip milk and the white-haired Queen drank away at the seeds. She managed to set her feet atop Nyl's knees with the beast watching her hid shake about as his crotch collided against it and her eyes shined with excess glee.

Either women closed their eyes while awaiting the inevitable release of seeds with Jane feeling both cocks swelling to where their pre-cum was pooling within. As the earth started to thump again, a reverberating growl sounded from Nyl with Skaal leaning forward and nuzzling La's nape with all four members spraying their loads and Jane managed to keep from going limp until the orgasms flowed free of her depth with La glancing her way.

" _Swell for a beginner but…"_ Thought the Queen while reveling in the orgasm and gulping down the viscous fluids with little remaining once Skaal pulled his other dick free. It was then all of the gargantuan beasts the Porters encountered in the Velociraptor, the ape-turned Nanuqsaurus, and Serpentine beast along with the yellow Tyrannosaur from the relic and a new beast unlike any other she'd seen before with a Ceratopsian head with the body bearing the features of both a Stegosaur and Ankylosaur.

"Jane, my dear, say hello to the Gods of Pellucidar." La said with Jane blankly looking up at them.

" _I am Blizzard, God of Goodness."_ Said the Nanuqsaurus.

" _I am Sauron, God of Hunger."_ The opposing Tyrannosaur spoke.

" _I am Talon, God of Survival."_ The Velociraptor spoke.

" _Armadon, God of Life."_ The chimera-esque dinosaur answered and Jane was set on the ground with the serpentine being looming over her.

" _I am Vertigo, Goddess of Insanity and the…of Sotek the Deliverer."_ She answered with Jane not hearing the whole sentence with top they were beginning to descend into the temple with Diablo looking to La.

"Until we meet again, dear." She spoke while kissing his snout that he followed up with a lick until turning his attention to Jane and tonguing her to where his whole being stood over her.

" _Serve the Great Plan well with the offspring you will bare between Pellucidar and Opar, Jane Porter."_ Diablo said with Jane, in her lust-addled mind, holding onto his snout and stroking it until the floor gave way into a blinding current of water. Before she knew what happened, Jane found that she, La, and her reptilian followers were back at her palace with the Queen sealing a hole in the ceiling with her staff.

"Now that you've been bred by the God of Evil and my Alpha Mate Diablo, I believe a reward is in order. Boys, would you please?" La said with Nyl clutching Jane's waist and planting the brunette on his cock as he started walking forward with Skaal wrapping his tail around La.

Bringing her to him, he held onto her cheeks as she held onto his shoulders and pounded through her fertile valley of walls before he eventually took hold of her breast. Nyl watched Jane buck her hips with vigor as he walked through the land and licked her cheek as she returned the affection by kissing the underside of his mighty jaws.

"Dearest Nyl, fuck my brains out!" Jane declared with said beast stopping for a moment before gnawing into her flesh and slamming his twin cocks through her thirsty pussy lips. Whether it was her dirty wordplay or her accent making it all the more exotic, Nyl growled while rocketing his crotch forward while La enjoyed the show and gleamed at Skaal's own thrusts with Carol and Diahann alongside Ngao and Nagmerrie.

"I can see Pellucidar served you well, so let's see how your father is doing, yeah?" Diahann smiled with Jane squealing as Nyl's jizz overflowed within and sprayed to the ground. They journeyed to the nursey where the hatchlings again tugged at the Professor's outfit as he futilely tried to get on his feet and found himself being partially swarmed.

"Now, little ones, please! I must be…" The Professor said before the small creatures suddenly took off and he looked to see them surround Jane as she kneeled down to pet the nearest ones.

"Jane, thank goodness, are you alright?!" He asked with Jane settling her hand on his shoulder while caressing the hatchling on her lap.

"Much happened to me down in Pellucidar, but …perhaps it'd be best if we stay here for a bit to see more of the culture here." Jane said.

"I don't understand."

"Well, it seems such a waste to want to study just the gorillas and ignore the chance at learning more about this land we're in." Jane said before her father looked to Nyl resting his hand on her shoulder and she lovingly wrapped her fingers around his.

".What…" He started to say before Diahann smiled and hugged him and Jane.

"What she means is you're both part of our civilization now and not a second will be wasted." Diahann said.

" _Yes, two worlds, one family and all that."_ Skaal said and the Professor found himself at a loss for words with La beaming at the two.

_Not long afterwards_

Jane sat on a stone with Nyl and Skaal watching her offspring sneak upon the other in mock ambushes and notice one of her daughters, Victoria, stalking alongside a leopardman spawn with black fur.

"Now, Victoria, play nice with T'Chadaka." Jane gently chided with Victoria smiling while hugging the cub and both taking off into the grass with Nyl snorting.

"Oh, Jane…" La said as she appeared with set of Tyrannosaur hatchlings accompanying her and said woman smiled.

" _Baba's here?"_ Skaal asked.

"Yes, he has." La smiled

"Oh, children! Baba Diablo is here" Jane smiled as her young came to her with T'Chadaka accompanying them to the newly arrived Diablo and the Professor spoke to another set of his reptilian grandchildren.

"That cad Philander never thought to steal from your grandfather again after that, I can tell you that much." The Professor said with the young squeaking and croaking while Anga and Carol walked by as the former kept her hand behind her back.

"Philander?" Anga said while the Professor petted his grandchildren.

"Yes, my old rival Philander from England."

"Scrawny old buzzard with a mustache?" Carol asked.

"Yes, how'd you guess?" The Professor asked with Anga putting her other hand behind her back to hide a severed arm while a few leopardman carried the remains of a dead body just in the distance.

"Lucky guess." Anga answered while winking to Carol.

" _Well, he and the little ones can dissect what's left of the old coot later, I suppose."_ Carol thought before she and Anga went about their business with the Professor doing the same with the hatchlings.

* * *

Finished at last and don't worry; you'll see La again down the road in many more scalie tales to come eventually as well as Diablo and the other Primal Rage beasts once I think of some adventures for them.

Yes, the cub we see at the end is a tribute to recently passed _**Black Panther**_ star Chadwick Boseman and hoped you liked the nods to the _**Warhammer**_ mythos with my late word on the matter being you'll see more scalie/Disney crossovers to come someday.


End file.
